fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow From The Past.
Shadow From The Past 'is the third episode of Power Rangers: Dino Fusion. It features the debut of the Triassic Bullet Megazord. Synopsis. When an old enemy, Count Crowdrick shows up, Raphael must learn to put his past pains behind him in order for him to defeat the monster. Meanwhile Mika discovers something surprising. Plot. Mika gives the Rangers fashion advice as they try on new clothes. Kyra walks into the room wearing a pretty pink dress with a brown jacket too which Mika compliments her on her great selection. Right behind Kyra comes Damion who is wearing a blue dress which is too tight for him. Mika begins to laugh out loud as the other Rangers look at her in confusion. She walks over to Damion and tells him that only girls wear dress and not boys. The other guys look at him and begin to laugh as Damion shakes his head and walks away to try on something else, something a guy would wear. Ian comes over to Mika and asks her if he looks good in his outfit. He's dressed in a brown skinny jeans, a red and white chequered shirt with a black jacket and a pair of red converse on his feet. Mika smiles and tellls that he looks really handsome and that she's impressed of his great sense of style. Suddenly Zax walks into the room in search of Raphael who has suddenly gone missing. At the mall, a girl is being charmed by Raphael who tells her how beautiful she looks as she blushes. Suddenly the mall alarm goes off as a cloaked figure runs out of a jewelry store. Everyone scampers to safety as the figure runs through the crowd pushing both Raphael and his lady friend aside. An angry Raphael decides to pursue the person an tells his friend to stay put as he runs behinds the theif. Raphael chases the cloaked figure into an abandon warehouse where it reveals itself to be Count Crowdrick, a Crittox Soldier from the sorrowful tribe. Raphael quickly morphs into the Black Ranger and heads into a shoot out battle with the monster. Just then the other Rangers arrive on the scene and they also goes into the battle with the monster who simply knocks them to the ground. Crowdrick then holds unto Ian as Raphael takes aim to shoot the monster but is unable to do so after he realises that Crowdrick was the same monster that killed his brother millions of years ago. As Raphael lets go of his blaster, Crowdrick releases Ian and makes his escape. Back at the basement, Ian and the others questions Raphael on why he didn't take the shot to which he (Rapheal) begins to get irritated and teleports himself out of the command cave. Master Guam then steps in and tells the Rangers that Crowdrick may have been the same monster that killed Raphael's older brother Kai so many millennias ago. At the Royal Palace, General Grieves is pleased that his soldier was able to inflict pain and sorrow on those who he stole from in turn filling the sorrow meter to half capacity. Judge Duxton orders the monster to go back into the city and cause more sorrow. Back in the city, Crowdrick shows up and begins to steal from the local jewelry stores that line the downtown shopping area. As the monster rejoices over his success in stealing and causing sorrow, Ian shows up and knocks the monster to the ground by charging his Fusion Cycle into him. The other Rangers does the same but Crowdrick dodges their attacks. Raphael shows up and fires a series of attacks at the monster with his Fusion Blaster. He then proceeds to use Soul Battery #13: Dino Fury but loses control of it after it explodes pushing him into Ian as the two slams unto a car which explodes on impact. Count Crowdrick makes his escape as the other Ranger demorphs and helps Ian and Raphael get back on there feet. Meanwhile both Mika and Master Guam, who were looking at the battle from a computer screen, is surprised and angred that Raphael took the Soul Battery without telling them. Back at the command basement Master Guam and Mika scolds Raphael for being so reckless in battle by using an untested Soul Battery that is proven to be unstable. Guam explains that in order for the team to grow stronger each on of the Ranger had to put aside their past experiences and that includes past pain. Raphael simply smiles, hands Mika back the battery and teleports himself out of the basement. Kyra begins to go after him but is stopped by Master Guam. While strolling in the park, Rapheal begins to reflect on the day his brother died. He remembers Crowdrick holding his brother, Kai, hostage as Kai tells him to take the shot. Raphael hestiates to take the shot and drops his bow and arrow as Crowdrick laughs at him and calls him an idiot and then sucks the life energy out of his brother, killing him in the process. He then reflects on what Guam had told him about leaving his past pain behind him and then his brother Kai appeared to him and tells him that the only way for him (Raphael) to avenge his death is too grow stronger and the only way to do so is to listen to what his master had to say. Suddenly a loud explosion comes from the city. In the city, Count Crowdrick, General Grieves and Luckiru begins there attack as people scamper to safety. The Rangers arrive on the scene does battle with Crittoms. Utterly tired of the Rangers, Grieves fires an attack on the Rangers which knocks then to the ground. As Crowdrick is ready to finish them off, Raphael arrives and stops him telling the monster that he was no longer afraid of him. The Rangers all re-group and morphs into the Dino Fusion Rangers, summons their individual fusion weapons and heads into battle. Damion and Zax does battle with Grieves, Kyra does battle with Luckiru and Ian and Raphael does battle with Crowdrick. The five Rangers then re-group and Mika tells them that the Soul Battery #13 was fully functionally and too use it to form a new weapon. Ian immediately takes out the soul battery and uses it to combine all the weapons to form the Dino Fury Slasher which he uses to finish off the monster. Luckiru immediately pulls out his water can filled with chemical growth water and uses it to make Crowdrick grow into a Mega Monster. Master Guam then tells Ian, Raphael and Zax to summon their Dino Guardian Zords and form the Triassic Bullet Megazord. The three immediately listens to Guam and forms the Megazord and uses its finisher move "Wild Wild West Attack" to destroy the monster. Back at the basement, Master Guam congratulates the Rangers on a job well done especially Raphael who took his advice and in turn was able to gorw much stronger and form a new Megazord configuration. As the Rangers begin to rejoice over there victory, the Earth begins to shake at the sensors goes off. Mika runs over to the screen and can't believe what she is seeing while Guam exclaims that another Dino Guardian Zord has been awakened. To Be Continued.... Cast. Main Cast Members. *Israel Korn as Ian *Josh Griego as Raphael *Dan Mayid as Damion *William Knop as Zax *Andrea Cortes as Kyra *???? as Master Guam (Voice) *Stephania Altamirano as Mika *???? as Judge Duxton (Voice) *???? as General Razorgor (Voice) *???? as General Grieves (Voice) *???? as Madame Spacira (Voice) *???? as Luckiru (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Kai *???? as Count Crowdrick (Voice) Notes. *Raphael's brother Kai carries the same name as the Lost Galaxy Blue Ranger. Sentai Counterpart. *'Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Gaburivolver of Courage - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Category:Dino Fusion Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)